


Smaller?

by chelseyelric



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Penis Size, it's like super cute and hot just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy wants to get frisky, but Howard refuses because he insists his penis is smaller than Randy's. Can Randy convince him otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to hyperdolk and ijustwanttodrawnsfw on Tumblr. They were both big inspirations to me to get this written and the marvelous ijustwattodrawnsfw has put up with my many commission requests. I figured this was the least I could do in return. :) For all other weinerham lovers, enjoy!

"Come on, Howie," Randy pleaded. He ground his hips sensually onto his best friend's from his position in Howard's lap. A hesitant moan escaped Howard's throat at the sudden jolts of pleasure that danced up and down his spine, but he wouldn't look Randy in the eye. 

"No. No more than this," the ample youth insisted, as he gripped his biffer's tiny waist tighter, keeping their groins pressed together firmly. The ravenette promptly set his face into a fantastic pout. 

"Why not?" He griped. "You've seen mine already."

Howard had no reply, but Randy wasn't giving up the subject so easy. One of his large hands made a deft grab for his partner's khaki shorts and, just as quickly, the redhead retaliated. Howard caught it before anything could happen and shot him an icy look.

Randy groaned and scrubbed his free hand through his hair in exasperation. "Why won't you let me see?" he whined. The gangly youth pulled his captured hand free to grasp two handfuls of Howard's cheeks so that he could kiss the grumpy boy full on the mouth.

Reluctantly, Howard gave in to the kiss, moving his own lips slowly against Randy's. After a bit, the taller pulled away without any warning. Incredibly pleased to see Howard left breathless and wanting, Randy leant next to his ear to whisper, "I wanna see why they call you Weinerman."

The brightest blush Randy had ever seen exploded across Howard's face, ears and neck in a splotchy way that Randy found incredibly charming. However, the mood was effectively ruined when Howard dumped the ravenette in a lanky heap on the floor. He was careful to cover his crotch as he stood, much to Randy's dismay. 

"Why do you have to make fun of me, Cunningham?" Howard demanded, glaring at the startled youth who remained on his back. 

"Whadda you mean 'make fun of you?'" Randy questioned angrily, sitting up on his elbows. "I just want to see my boyfriend's dick. I don't think that's any reason to throw me on the honking floor."

Howard turned away from anxious blue eyes, his shoulders slumping sadly forward.

"Come on, man," Randy begged. "Talk to me." 

Second after second ticked by and the ravenette opened his mouth to speak again until he was cut off. 

"I don't want to show you because..." Howard stopped, trying to regain some of the confidence he rarely ever lost. "Because... I'm small, okay? There, I said it! I've seen yours and now I know I'm small so can we just...?"

Randy had no idea what to say, too shocked at how his best friend felt about himself. Howard Weinerman, the epitome of cockiness and flair, was slumped and deflated over something completely silly. Randy climbed to his feet, towering over the other boy as he made his way to Howard's front. 

"Okay, two things," Randy said as he gently grabbed his boyfriend's wide shoulders. "One, I wouldn't care if you were small, buddy. Kind of offended you think I'm that shallow," he admitted jokingly, but when he didn't see any reaction from Howard, he continued. "You're my boyfriend and I think you're bruce just the way you are."

Seeking brown eyes rose, hoping that Randy wasn't just stringing him along. "And two," the ravenette continued, smirking. "You're not small."

Howard scrunched his face in embarrassed anger. "Quit yanking my cheese, Cunningham," he grumbled, hating that he was defending his inadequacy. "I know I am."

A grin that could only be described as shit eating spread across Randy's handsome face. "Oh, I'm not yanking anything," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "But I'd like to be."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Jeez, you are such a shoob."

"Aw, but I'm your-" a dainty finger cut him off. "I swear, Cunningham, if you finish that sentence, I'm walkin' outta here!"

Randy rolled his eyes and smiled, kissing the finger pressed to his lips. "You're so moody today," the spindly youth chuckled as he brought Howard's hand down. The smaller boy harrumphed but didn't pull his hand from Randy's.

"You trust me, right?" 

Howard was caught off guard by Randy's question, but answered immediately. "Of course, man. You're my best friend."

Pleading blue eyes gazed longingly at him. "Then let me prove what I'm saying to you."

Howard began blushing again, but in a much less bright and indignant way. More out of simple embarrassment than anything else. Finally, he took a deep breath and conceded. 

"You better not do anything weird," he warned.

"Right. Because two, lifelong bromigos touching and/or looking at each other’s dicks totally isn't weird," Randy laughed out, but gently guided his biffer to the spacious bed. He was more grateful than ever that they'd chosen to come to Howard's house instead of his own. His tiny set of bunk beds wouldn't have been even a little bit comfortable for what he planned on doing.

Slowly, but firmly, Randy pushed Howard into the sitting position on the mattress and told him to scoot to the center. 

"Why?"

"Just do it," Randy said sassily, smirking with his hands on his hips.

Rolling his eyes for the second (and probably not last) time that night, the pompadour sporting youth did as he was told. 

After gazing toward the door to be sure it was locked, Randy began to slowly undress. He made absolutely certain that Howard saw every move he made. Gyrating his slim hips in gentle circles, he removed his skinny jeans and shrugged his jacket from his shoulders.

Left in only his black boxers and red signature tee shirt, Randy placed his thumbs in the elastic around his waist, but didn't seem to be doing anything else.

"Well?" Howard demanded, his face red but his chocolate eyes stubbornly fixed on Randy's hands. "Keep going."

A blush of his own heated his cheeks at his boyfriend's eagerness, but Randy wouldn't budge. A shaky smirk curved his lips. "Nuh uh. That's not fair. I'll only take more off if you do."

Surprisingly, Howard stopped resisting. His natural confidence came shining through as he whipped his large baby blue button up and octopus tee shirt off to join Randy's clothes on the already messy floor. Howard began undoing the fly of his shorts until he noticed Randy standing still, transfixed on his bare chest. The redhead shot Randy a blinding smile as he gazed down at the tall youth's boxers, happily noting the tent that Randy had begun to pitch.

"I'm guessing you're enjoying the show?" He teased. 

Randy tried to sound nonchalant as he replied, "Obviously," but his voice cracked halfway through and it had them both snickering like idiots. The atmosphere seemed to relax after that and neither youth wasted any more time in stripping.

"Woah," they breathed out in unison. Both boys were completely transfixed with the other's body; Randy, on Howard's ample and supple curves and Howard on Randy's gracefully thin build. 

Almost in a daze, Randy joined his best friend in the bed. The atmosphere seemed almost palpable, once again; the air becoming charged and heated with each passing second the two spent staring. The intensity was broken when Randy remembered what he had been planning to do.

"Just relax, okay?" the ravenette instructed but didn't wait for any sort of reply before gripping a handful of Howard's straining length.

"Oh, sweet cheese," the ginger mumbled with a start. He wasn't quite sure what he'd been expecting, but the foreign sensation of someone else's bare hand on the most sensitive part of his body was both exhilarating and frightening. 

Howard could feel his arms growing weak under his own weight as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. He flopped down onto the blue-grey comforter while Randy was soundly transfixed on his boyfriend becoming undone. 

There was just so much to see.

Howard's normally styled hair was becoming damp and messy as he writhed in the bed. His gaze was foggy and breath heavy. His entire body had taken on an adorable pink hue and his cock was twitching and leaking more and more with every gentle stroke of Randy's wrist.

Howard could feel himself nearing his limit. He tried to use his shaky arms to prop himself up again and maybe shift positions a bit, but that was quickly forgotten as Howard saw Randy's serious expression and felt his slim fingers move his tightening balls around. 

Howard's pants and groans of pleasure were growing louder and louder as the seconds ticked by, but just as suddenly as they'd started, Randy stopped his ministrations. 

Both could feel the immediate loss of heat as the ravenette removed his hand and moved backward. Panic flooded Howard's senses, immediately suspecting the worst until confusion took its place. Randy began shifting his lower half closer to Howard's until the tips of their cocks were lightly touching. His long, spindly legs lay open on either side of Howard's plump thighs and he gently eased himself down onto his back so that his elbows were the only things keeping him up.

"What part of you is small?" Randy questioned, reaching out to press their lengths tighter together. "You're only, like, a half inch shorter than me."

He waited for a relieved 'Oh, thank cheese' or an angry 'I thought we were dropping that, Cunningham,' but Howard stayed silent.

Howard being quiet wasn't something the ravenette was used to, so Randy raised curious blue eyes to gage Howard's face. He hadn't expected to see Howard with his cheeks beet red, eyes screwed tightly shut and mouth clamped like he was afraid something might spill out.

Randy gave an experimental tug and found out what Howard had been afraid to release: an incredibly loud, breathy moan paired with an involuntary buck of his hips. With a grin, Randy began stroking them both at a lazy pace with his large hand, all the while watching as Howard's eyebrows and voice raised higher and higher.

"You like that, babe?" Randy asked in an absolutely salacious tone.

"Sh-shut it, Cunningham," came Howard's embarrassed reply as he panted and let his head fall back onto the red pillows that he'd accidentally pulled from the top of the bed.

Egged on by the redhead's reaction, Randy upped his pace, shooting a quick, "Take that as a 'yes'." 

Moans gradually morphed into whimpers as both boys began to succumb completely to the pleasure and Randy's rhythmic motions.

"Cunningham, stop," Howard warned, gripping the taller boy's wrist, but Randy could feel his biffer's cock pulse in his fist, signaling that he was close to release. He really wanted to see that. Really, /really/ wanted to.

Rather than listen to his boyfriend's pleas, Randy picked up speed and squeezed until his knuckles almost turned white. "No way, buddy. I want you to cum for me."

Howard tossed back his head in an almost violent way and his thighs squeezed against Randy like a vise. 

"Cu-! Cu-!" were the only sounds he could squeak out before he came with a sharp cry, orgasm hitting him like the best kind of punch to the gut. Randy wasn't sure if he'd been trying to say "cumming" or "Cunningham," but in that instant, he didn't particularly care. All he /did/ care about were the sudden, jerky movements Howard was making and the sticky, wet heat that was his boyfriend's cum dripping and splashing onto his hand, aiding in making his own movements faster. Separately, those things could have driven Randy pleasantly over the edge. Combined, however, had his release being torn from him in a way he knew he had no control over. 

The pair of friends shivered and sobbed on their backs, gasping for air as their every nerve ending was left feeling raw.

An indeterminate amount of time later, once he was able to catch his breath, Howard attempted to sit up again. It was a bit difficult and he couldn't stop a pleased shiver from coursing along his skin one last time, but he finally did it. A swing through empty space made him growl under his breath, but as he brought his hand back, he found what he'd been reaching for.

Randy felt random jerks and shifts, but couldn't really bring himself to care what they were about until Howard called his name.

"What?" Randy asked, surprised to hear how tight his voice sounded.

"I said 'Here, Cunningham,’ “the redhead repeated, and extended a small, plastic cup of water. Gratefully, Randy accepted the glass with his clean hand and took a deep drink. It was room temperature and tasted kind of weird, but the lanky youth doubted he'd ever had water that'd felt so refreshing. 

Randy sat up fully and placed the cup back on the nightstand, grabbing a handful if tissues as he sat back. He cleaned his hand and the bedspread as best he could (but eventually gave up on the spread) and crawled up to snuggle with Howard underneath it.

"That's probably gonna stain," Randy remarked.

"So?" Howard shot back, getting comfy. "Worth it."

"How old was that water?" Randy asked suspiciously, adjusting his pillow.

"I dunno. A few days?" Howard replied shrugging.

A slight pause fell between them until Randy leant in to kiss his boyfriend. It was a slow and tired kiss, but a lot of emotion was felt in that short touch of their lips.

"This was amazing," the taller sighed out.

Howard huffed. "Of course it was. This is me we're talking about."

"That's right, Howie."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Only from yourself."

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Howard asked, cuddling more into Randy's side.

The ravenette rolled his eyes. "No idea. G'night, buddy."

"Night, Cunningham," said Howard and, in no time, both boys were asleep, secure. Howard, in himself, and Randy, in the knowledge that he'd gotten across just how much he loved his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Think I need to change something? Need more? Let me know! I love all types of feedback so please leave a message! (I live on comments and peanut butter, so...) ;3


End file.
